Jealousy
by Vanessa Cleveland
Summary: But you see, they always leave out one quality of mine that has never really shone through. Jealousy. Ellie POV, MarcoDylan
1. Ellie

A/N: Hey! Guess what? I'm not dead! Hah, I'm really sorry you guys. I'm really trying to work on my other fanfic, but this just kept nagging me. I hope it's not _too _out of character for Ellie, but it might be. I can't really tell. Oh well, have fun.

Most people assume me for an ultimately depressed vampire. Most people don't see me as an actual person with feelings; a living, breathing being. I'm just that pathetic girl with the cuts on her arms and lots of eyeliner. That chick who incessantly snaps that rubber band on her wrist.

But you see, they always leave out one quality of mine that has never really shone through. The one that has nagged me for years past, but never revealed itself to my stereotypical peers.

Jealousy.

Yeah, I know it comes as a shock. Ellie Nash, the girl with green eyes. You never would have guessed, right? I'm always the one rolling my eyes at the girls with the pity trips; especially girls like Paige Michalchuck.

Most girls would look at me with mouths wide open and say, "What is your problem? She got raped!" Yeah, yeah. The whole 'rape' thing. It pales in comparison to my problems.

She's got that all-star boyfriend of hers, which whom I heard that she broke up with.

Idiot.

She's got the looks, brains, and talent for anything she wants. Everybody knows that she should have gotten that internship from Caitlin Ryan. But the sweetheart she is, Caitlin probably took pity on me the second I walked into her office with a raincoat on. Which, now that I think of it, was Paige's fault.

Third of all, she's got that whole 'popularity' thing going for her. That's something that I could never achieve in a million years, something that I have always so longed for. I just never fit in. I just don't have that outgoing personality that Paige has.

Then there's Ashley, Queen of Doom. My so-called best friend. That girl who changes looks every year. Yep, that's her. Number two on my hit-list.

Yet again, girl whips around her head and looks at me in amazement. "Are you serious? That guy cheated on her with that slutty grade niner!"

Here's my response: Big. Fucking. Deal. Everyone gets cheated on sooner or later. Everyone gets their heartbroken. It's not like she's the only one in the world.

Ashley's got major talent that I've never had. I've always liked to write poetry and pick a tune to them, but I can't do anything near what Ashley can suffice. She can write this really good shit that gets to you that you can relate to no matter what. She just takes it too far sometimes.

She's also got people who really care about her. If she'd just open her damn eyes and realize how lucky she is, she'd be smiling on her own will rather than the prozac's. So what if her dad's gay? My best friend is gay. He still loves me, right?

Which would now lead to the grand finale, ladies and gentlemen. You wanna know the number one person on my ultimate jealousy list?

Two hints.

He's blonde.

He's gay.

You still don't know who it is? Oh, how the world is coming to an end! (Notes on the sarcasm for the benefit for the incompetent reader.)

Dylan Michalchuck is one person that my jealousy will never overcome. You don't even understand the pain that the boy causes me. Here, take yesterday as an example.

_Sean pushed the door open for me, not caring to ring the doorbell or whatnot. He just didn't have the patience. He was here for me, I was here for Marco. There wasn't any way around it. _

"_El!" Marco ran up to me and hugged me tight. Oh, how I loved that feeling. _

"_Hey," I said softly as he let me out of his embrace. _

"_Um, you wanna go hang birthday banners with Hazel?" Marco pointed to a short, dark girl on a ladder near Paige's kitchen. _

"_Er... sure." I walked over to Hazel's post, only to whip my head around when I heard a loud squeal of sorts. _

"_Dylan!" I watched Marco run up to his boyfriend and leap into his arms, the greeting he gave me times ten. _

_I should have remembered. Dylan had been gone for five days on some hockey expedition. Now I would have to stare at them making googly-eyes at each other the whole night. **Dammit. **_

"_Missed you," Dylan lightly said, just loud enough for my delicate ears to hear. _

_Marco held onto Dylan for dear life, making it seem that Dylan was beginning to lose blood circulation. _

_Good. Let the little maggot die. _

_And then Dylan did the thing that I was dreading the most, that one thing that made my borderline annoyance into jealousy. He kissed him. _

_I felt this surge go up and down my spine, half-expecting to see a blue glow extract from my back. I hated watching this. The fact that Dylan got to kiss him, and I didn't. Dylan got a chance that I never had. I never will have it. _

_And how I want it so badly. _

_I was the one that got there first, the one that had been there from start to finish. So why did Dylan get to love him? I loved him just as much. So why didn't he love me back? _

"_Stop your whining. He's gay, Ellie. Get over it." Hazel slammed down a roll of tape and joined Jimmy at the other side of the room. Fine, I was left to muse by myself. _

_Watching Dylan finally set Marco back down on the ground and begin to sift through his athletic bag gave me a slight sense of relief. A feeling that would last for about... three seconds. _

_Dylan looked over to Marco and then cautiously took his hand, pulling him into the kitchen. I quietly crept behind them and took a position near the doorway. _

"_I have something for you," Dylan whispered. I peeked around the corner. They were standing so close to each other, less than two inches apart. I wanted to get that close to him. I wanted to be the one in Dylan's place. _

"_Oh really?" Marco smiled that huge grin of his. The one I knew so very well. _

"_Close your eyes and hold out your hand." I watched as Marco immediately obeyed, smiling all along. _

_Dylan fumbled with some box for a second, and then pulled out something spectacular. It blinded me as it reflected the light from the windows. It was a ring. _

_He carefully placed it in Marco's hand and then covered it with his own. I could barely bare to watch this take place. _

"_Okay." _

_Marco's eyes sprung open to Dylan's hand enclosed over his own. He patiently watched as Dylan lifted it, a gorgeous silver ring in the middle of Marco's palm. _

"_It's a... promise ring," Dylan quietly mentioned. _

_Marco just stared at it blankly, dumbfounded by the surprise. _

"_Here, I'll put it on for you." _

_He sweetly slid the band onto Marco's finger, then looked back into his eyes. There they were. Those googly-eyes. I braced myself for the worst. More squealing, making out, whatever. I was prepared. _

_But as I looked closely, it was much different this time. It wasn't some mushy crush that Marco had on Paige's brother. Not anymore. _

_Cloud nine, I guess you could call it. Love. _

_But that wasn't possible, was it? Marco wouldn't fall in love without asking me, would he? I slowly closed my eyes for a second, all my emotions beginning to overflow. _

_And when I looked back up, everything was erased. Those feelings I'd had earlier. That hatred. _

_Because all there was, in that room, was one single tear on Marco's cheek. Nothing else, except for this love that these two boys had for each other. _

See? I told you.

Jealousy.

A/N: R.E.V.E.I.W. I'm giving out Halloween candy early!


	2. Paige

A/N: Hmmm. Ellie's POV was intended to be a one-shot. But it got so much feedback I decided to do a Paige POV. So I guess I could just keep the title still? I dunno. Tell me what I should do. Oh, and **KaitlinBell**, I used your 'smiling like a loon' thing in here. It just seemed to fit. Hah.

"_Dilan," Paige whispered, her eyes just beginning to shut._

"_Mom! Mom! C'mere, quick!" Dylan, at a tender age of three, shouted down the hallway. _

"_What is it, Dylan?" Rose Michalchuck rubbed at her eyes as she made her way to her nine-month old daughter's bedroom._

"_Mom, she said her first word!" Dylan's lisp was making it a bit hard for a groggy Mrs. Michalchuck to understand, but she got the point through._

"_What?" She asked in shock. _

"_She said my name, mom!" Dylan stood on his tip toes to see over his sister's crib. "Her first word was my name," he excitedly whispered. _

"And I'll never let you forget it," Dylan told me.

"Just because your name was my first word, doesn't mean that it's my favorite, big brother." I shot Dylan a huge grin, and then returned to the old cardboard box with several faded scrapbooks binding nineteen-year-old pictures together.

After graduating, Dylan had had sudden urges to look at family scrapbooks and reminisce. I wasn't particularly a fan, but he liked to do it.

"Hey look! Your grade nine yearbook." I pulled out the somewhat new book out from between two beat-up scrapbooks and opened it up, the pages making that noise from when they haven't been opened for ages.

"Please, spare me." He pushed it away when I stuck it in his face.

"Why? You look so cute!" I opened up to the junior varsity hockey team's page. Dylan was in about every single picture.

"Paige, I said _close_ it." He took the book away from my hands and closed it with his own.

I began to protest, but then quickly shut my mouth, because I remembered why he was being this way.

Grade nine was the year that he came out. To everyone.

"_No, Ashley, that was Heather Sinclaire, not Terri..." _

"_But Paige, I could have sworn that it was-"_

_I began to interrupt her, when I saw my brother walking past my open doorway. _

"_Hold on, Ash." I put the phone down and ran to my door. "Dyl, c'mere for a sec." _

"_Paige, I really can't." He kept his back turned away from me, deliberately hiding his face. But by the rip on the back of his collar, I could tell something was up. _

"_Dylan, what happened to your shirt?" I came closer to him. _

"_Nothing, Paige. Could you please leave me alone?" By the time he finished his sentence, I could hear him start to cry. _

"_Turn around," I told him. _

"_Paige-" Before he could protest any longer, I spun him around myself. _

"_Dylan- oh my God- Mom!" _

"_Paige! No!" He covered my mouth with a scraped-up hand. "No, you can't say a word." _

_Dylan had cuts and bruises all over his face, blood dripping out every which direction. I could see fear and terror in his eyes, and trails of tears running down his face, cutting through the layers of dirt amongst his wounds. _

"_Oh my God-" I embraced my brother in a hug, not caring if the blood and dirt on his clothes stained mine. _

_I took him into my room and quickly closed the door. I sat him down onto my bed, and hung the phone up on Ashley. I'd have to talk to her about Heather Sinclaire later. _

"_Tell me what happened." I took a tissue from the side of my bed and began to dab at his face. _

"_I- I got beat up at school," he said quietly. _

"_Obviously." I watched him cringe as I held the thin paper onto his forehead. "But why?" _

_Tears were coming back to his eyes. I was pretty sure that I would start up soon if he didn't stop. It really did hurt me to see my brother in pain. _

"_Come on, Dylan. You know you can tell me." I saw the look of worry in his eyes. "I won't tell mom or dad. Promise." _

_He hesitated for a second, then blurted out what I had somewhat expected all along._

"_My teammates... they caught me kissing a..." He looked away to my stuffed animals._

_I just waited and stared expectantly. _

"_Boy," he said quietly. _

Remembering my brother coming out to me is probably the one memory I go back to often. Especially when... _he's_ around.

'He' meaning Marco, of course. The apparent love of my brother's life.

"_God, I think my head is going to burst from all this screaming," Marco told me as he sat down onto the cold bleachers in the hockey arena. _

"_That would make two of us, Hun. GO DYLAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, waving an angry mitted fist at the ice. _

"_Oh my God..." Marco and I began to simultaneously rise from the stands as my brother captured the puck from the opposing team._

"_He's gonna score..." I whispered._

"_Come on..." Marco chanted._

"_So close..." I watched as the puck went back and forth, like a dog being tempted with a bone. _

"_YES!" We both screamed as my brother hit the last goal of the night into the net. The crowd erupted with screams and cheers. _

_Marco hugged me, smiling like a loon. _

_Then half of the stadium began to pour out of the arena, following the hockey player's suit as they continued to the locker rooms. Dylan and a few other players lagged behind to sign autographs, as the fans hung over the sides begging to get the MVP for the night's signature. _

_The arena was virtually empty fifteen minutes later, all except for Marco, Dylan, and I. Dylan skated over to where we were picking up the popcorn we spilled while screaming our heads off. _

"_Dylan, I swear. You are a hockey star descended straight from God," I told him. _

_He swiped his helmet off, and then pushed his matted hair out of his face. "Maybe I'm just descended straight from God, period," he playfully bragged._

_I snorted and rolled my eyes, my usual response to his stupid bragging. I bent down to pick up my purse, as I continued on with my compliment. _

"_I mean, seriously, Dylan. You played so wel-" By the time I had come back up and turned around; there was Marco and Dylan staring into each other's eyes through the fiberglass._

"_Well, okay then." I snuck through the bleachers and hopped down the steps to the foyer, but not before I caught Marco leaping over the wall and into Dylan's arms. _

Oh, yes. Apparently in love indeed.

A/N: Candy apples? Pumpkin pie? Please, just review.


End file.
